


Sweat

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for powrhug’s [Drabble Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.htm).

It’s hot, they’re outside getting last minute instructions and Mr I’m-so-cool-I-don’t-even-sweat actually has a bead of sweat rolling down his neck.

It’s distracting as hell.

Danny can’t help but focus on the shiny path it leaves as it meanders down tanned skin and he has to bite his lip not to give into the urge to lick his lips.

It finally reaches the collar of Steve’s shirt and disappears, soaking into cotton and Danny’s suddenly parched.

Steve’s still talking and Danny should be listening but all he wants to do is lean forward and chase that drop with his tongue.


End file.
